


Post-Trauma

by embroiderama



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kidnapping was over and Peter was safe, he needed a little time to catch his breath and Neal needed to make sure he was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> This was written for [](http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile)[**sholio**](http://sholio.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/)**fandom_stocking**. Warning is for a brief depiction of past graphic violence.

Neal hadn't been able to get the image of what Keller had done all those years ago out of his head. From the moment he saw Peter being put in the van, his face brave and scared and calm all at once, Neal hadn't been able to close his eyes without hearing the sudden crack of Keller's gun and seeing the mess that had been left of Jordan's head. That had been the moment when being on the run, pulling capers, the whole life had stopped being fun and started being a means to an end. And as far as Keller was concerned Peter would be nothing but the means to a different end, a tool to leave behind, broken, if he didn't serve his purpose.

So he didn't care what Hughes said. Hughes was playing by a different set of rules, and he didn't know Keller the way Neal did. Peter was smart and strong, but against Keller's ruthlessness that wouldn't mean much. Neal took the hope for the future that he'd hidden for years, hidden under a crust of cold metal, and traded it for Peter's life, and the only thing that surprised him was that he didn't hesitate. And he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Peter even though he'd never been the one to step forward and offer that touch and connection.

Peter's smile was wide, justifiably proud of himself, but Neal felt Peter's hands shaking against his back and he heard the unsteady cadence of Peter's breath. Peter held his breath for a few seconds and swallowed audibly, and when Neal pulled back he saw that Peter's eyes were wide, the panic he'd kept locked down finally getting out of its cage. "Come on," Neal said in Peter's ear, and he kept his arm around Peter's back as he guided him out of the room where the team was busy locking down the scene and up a short stairway to the alley behind the fabric store.

Peter leaned back against the rough brick wall for a few breaths of the not-so-fresh air then bent forward with his hands on his thighs. Neal kept his hand on Peter's heaving back, but when he felt Peter start to sway he dropped down to his haunches and tried to steady Peter's shoulders and get a look at his face.

"Hey," Neal said, "hey, are you hurt?" He glanced over at the building's back door, wishing somebody had followed them out.

Peter was too pale and when he opened his eyes they were unfocused, but he shook his head. "No. I don't--" He trailed off vaguely, swaying into the support of Neal's bracing hands.

"What about--did they feed you?"

Peter shook his head, and sweat broke out on his washed-out face.

"Okay, okay." Neal knew how it felt, too long between meals with adrenaline burning through your blood sugar, and Peter had been too twisted up about his argument with Elizabeth to take time for breakfast. "Here, sit down." Neal felt momentarily guilty for making Peter sit down on the grimy blacktop of the alley, but getting his suit dirty was better than hitting the alley face-first. And anyway, maybe he'd finally give in and buy a new suit. When Peter was safely sitting down with his back against the wall, Neal hurried back inside and almost hit Diana with the door.

"Caffrey! Do you know where Peter is?"

"He's outside--he needed some air. But look, do you know if Lang has any more of those sodas in there?"

"I think so. What's going on?"

"Peter's kind of crashing, but I think he just needs some sugar and some space to get himself together more than he needs a bunch of EMTs in his face."

Diana looked like she was going to argue, but then she just sighed. "Okay, go back out there and I'll see what I can find. He feels worse, you call me immediately."

She wasn't asking, but Neal nodded. "Of course."

Back up in the alley, Neal squatted next to Peter and kept a hand on his shoulder. "Diana will be here in a minute. I don't think she was too impressed with me giving her your dinner order."

Peter had his head hanging between his knees, but he looked up and rolled his eyes at Neal. A minute later, the heavy door opened with a squeal and Diana came out with two cans of soda, a protein bar and a pack of crackers. The overpriced hipster soda was obviously Lang's, but Neal suspected the food came from the agents inside. He popped open the soda and handed it to Peter who took a few long swallows before tilting his head back against the brick wall.

He already had more color in his face, and when he looked up his eyes were clear. "Thanks, Di," he said. "I'll be inside in a few minutes."

"Take your time, boss. Elizabeth's on her way, but with traffic it'll be a little while. Lang's on his way to lock-up and everything else can wait."

Peter nodded and took another drink, and Diana went back inside. Peter opened the pack of crackers and slowly chewed and swallowed two of them before sighing and meeting Neal's eyes. "Give me a hand up?"

Neal nodded and stood, reaching a hand out to Peter. Peter's grip was strong and steady as Neal pulled him up to stand and he wobbled for just a few seconds before finding his equilibrium. Neal let go of Peter's hand and turned to go back inside, but he turned back at the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Peter said, his voice heavy with meaning that made Neal's throat ache.

"Hey, you're the hero of the day, saved yourself before we even got here." Neal forced a smile, trying to let go of the useless emotion now that Peter was okay. He pushed the echo of that gunshot back into the soundproof box of his memory and focused on what would come next. Keller had taken away the last vestiges of his innocence about the life he led, but he hadn't taken away Peter, and it was Neal's job to make sure he never did.


End file.
